La disculpa
by Sabitome R. Star
Summary: Sí, debía pedirle perdón a Musa por haber sido un imbécil con ella. [Ubicado entre los episodios 23 y 24 de la primera temporada].


¡Hola de nuevo! Les traigo otro one-shot de mi OTP recién salidito del horno.

Con el regreso de Riven en la nueva temporada, tengo el hype a millón y estoy viendo los capítulos aunque no entiendo nada porque están en italiano, jaja. Necesito que regrese con Musa y que sean felices al fin :(

La historia está ubicada en los últimos caps de la primera temporada. Es una pequeña idea de algo que debimos ver en pantalla pero, como tantas cosas, no pasó

**Disclaimer:** Winx Club es propiedad de Iginio Straffi y Rainbow.

* * *

**La disculpa**

Riven llevaba aproximadamente 15 minutos dando vueltas por Alfea. Sabía lo que estaba buscando, o mejor dicho, a quién, pero su mente no procesaba nada bueno que decirle.

Quería pedirle disculpas a Musa por lo que pasó aquel día, cuando las hechiceras la estaban atacando y él se negó a ayudarla. Eso estuvo muy mal.

No entendía por qué tenía esa necesidad tan urgente de saber que ella no le guardaba rencor. El resto de sus amigos lo perdonaron, pero no podía hablar por el hada musical.

–_¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? _–Dijo para sí mismo, golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

Lo cierto es que esta vez el sentido común del especialista estaba siendo más fuerte que su orgullo, o por lo menos así era porque se trataba de ella; no estaría quieto hasta arreglar las cosas.

Desde que conoció a Musa notó que no era como sus amigas _**–**_o el resto de las chicas en general– pues, a diferencia de las otras, no buscaba hacerse notar. Ella era relajada, sencilla y debía admitir que, aunque no lo intentara, era muy sexy también.

No lo conocía muy bien, era verdad, pero no quería que los errores que cometió le impidieran acercarse a una persona tan increíble como Musa.

–_¿Qué es eso? _–El dulce sonido de una flauta llamó su atención. Algo en su mente se encendió y pensó que podía tratarse de ella.

Efectivamente, luego de seguir la melodía hasta su procedencia, la vio solitaria en uno de los jardines de la escuela.

Allí estaba, sentada en un banco de piedra mientras tocaba el instrumento. Debía estar preocupada por Bloom y Sky, que aún no aparecían. Eso, seguramente, la relajaba.

El especialista la contemplaba en silencio sin saber cómo acercarse. No quería echarlo más a perder.

–_Ho… hola Musa_ –Dijo, nervioso.

El hada detuvo su tonada y volteó a mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos. Riven se sintió mal ante esa mirada llena de desconfianza, la misma que le propinó al verlo llegar con Stella y los demás a Alfea.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, la chica lo ignoró y continuó tocando su flauta como si nada. Él suspiró, tenía que ir más allá si quería llegar a ella.

Se sentó a su lado en el banco, dedicándose a observarla y a escuchar su perfecta canción. Pasó un largo rato antes de que parara de nuevo para finalmente hablarle.

–_¿No estás intentando molestarme? _–Preguntó fría.

El muchacho tragó duro –_¿Qué? No… yo… no lo haría. No es así _–Se sentía como un tonto al balbucear.

–_Riven_ –Una de sus cejas se irguió –_¿El que estés aquí es otra trampa de las Trix, verdad?_

Suspiró, sabía que se lo merecía –_No, Musa. Ya sé que ellas me engañaron. Darcy solo jugó conmigo_ –Confesó sin ahondar en los detalles.

La expresión del hada se suavizó al notar la sinceridad en sus palabras –_Sí, bueno, ¿Qué más podías esperar de ellas? _

–_Me dejé guiar por la ambición y la furia al creer que ninguno de ustedes me respetaba_ –Sus puños se apretaron –_Quería ser más poderoso, estar por encima de todos_ –Bajó la cabeza, arrepentido –_Me equivoqué._

La chica se quedó callada por varios segundos que para su acompañante fueron eternos, hasta que colocó su mano sobre el hombro masculino y le sonrió –_Oye, te diste cuenta de la realidad. Eso es mejor que nada._

–_Sí, eso creo._

–_Si alguien conoce a las Trix y puede ayudarnos a detenerlas, ese eres tú, Riven_ –Le guiñó con complicidad.

–_En eso tienes razón_ –apretó las cejas –_No descansaré hasta que paguen todo lo que hicieron._

–_Y nosotros estaremos contigo_ –Dijo para animarlo.

Por un momento, los ojos azules de Musa se perdieron en los ojos violeta de Riven y viceversa. No había nada más que un agradable silencio entre ellos que parecía acercarlos.

Fue cuando el especialista aprovechó para hablar –_Yo… quería pedirte una disculpa._

–_¿Qué? _–El hada parpadeó repetidamente.

–_Tú sabes, por lo que pasó_ –Se mordió el labio, nervioso –_Debí ayudarte, Musa._

–_Oh _–Movió la cabeza en negación –_Olvídalo._

–_No, en serio, perdóname. Me porté como un completo idiota contigo_ –Tomó una de las manos de ella y la apretó entre las suyas –_Si esas arpías te hubiesen hecho algo…_

El corazón del hada se aceleró mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban –_No lo harían, me sé cuidar._

–_Aún así_ –Suspiró, bajando la mirada de nuevo –_Lo lamento, Musa. Prometo que siempre que me necesites, estaré ahí para salvarte._

–_Riven _–Susurró. Su cara estaba tan roja como el top que llevaba puesto.

–_Entonces… ¿Estamos bien?_ –Preguntó, sobándose la nuca –_Es decir, ¿Somos amigos?_

Ella le sonrió con dulzura, acercando la flauta hasta sus labios para seguir tocando después de responder –_Claro que sí._

Riven estaba regocijado, aunque no lo demostraba, podía sentir que algo dentro de él se acomodaba y que la vida le brindaba una segunda oportunidad para redimirse y ser mejor persona con sus amigos y con Musa… Musa…

–**Bueno, solo por ahora** –Pensó mientras disfrutaba la música de la flauta y su compañía.

**Fin**

* * *

A pesar de lo cortito espero que hayan podido disfrutarlo, así como espero haber sido fiel a las personalidades originales.

Como este, tengo muchas otras ideas de momentos entre Musa y Riven que transcurrieron en la serie. Poco a poco las iré escribiendo.

Por ahora me despido hasta una próxima historia.

¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
